Sex Note
by Loveless-Zero
Summary: Y si el cuaderno tuviese habilidades diferentes? Después de todo hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte. Más difíciles de aceptar y en ocaciones más divertidas, el sexo juega un papel importante en esto... Actualiza cada Viernes
1. Reinicio

**Aclaraciones**

Todos los personajes de Death Note que aquí aparezcan son propiedad del intelecto y diseño de los maestros Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

El concepto de Sex Note, a pesar de haber surgido como una broma no debe tratarse como tal ya que a lo largo de esta historia se irá aunando más y más en sus reglas y consecuencias.

**Prologo**

El sexo puede traer muchas cosas, puede ser divertido, puede ser malicioso, muchas veces solo se trata de un juego de dominación en el que el más fuerte podrá controlar por completo al otro, pero ¿por qué no? también dejarse controlar puede resultar útil.

También puede estar lleno de amor o de los más bajos instintos, pues, querámoslo o no, hay cosas que nos cambian, actuamos diferente, y el sexo definitivamente es una de ellas.

Puede ser tan importante o tan insignificante como uno quiera. Pero algo que no cambia es que consigo trae consecuencias, buenas o malas, y no siempre podremos controlar todas.

**Reinicio**

Cuando Light abrió los ojos, de inmediato y bastante sobresaltado comenzó a tocar sus hombros y costados, por último puso la mano sobre su pecho. No cabía duda, seguía con vida, pero, ¿cómo?. Recordaba a Matsuda disparándole y cuando se sentó a descansar un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y ahora sin explicación alguna despertaba en su cama, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero había algo más, algo que presintió. Rápidamente buscó en el calendario que tenía en su cajón y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Veintiocho de Noviembre del 2003, de alguna manera había regresado al día en el que encontraba el Death Note.

Aunque al principio algo nervioso, Light comenzó a tranquilizarse y posteriormente una enorme felicidad lo inundó.

-Perfecto, esta vez será más fácil, no sé qué demonios pasó pero es casi seguro que algún Shinigami tiene que ver con esto. No importa. Esta vez conozco el nombre del estúpido de L y del imbécil de Near, así que tolerar al otro mocoso no será gran problema. Y Matsuda, oh Matsuda, claro que será el primero en ser eliminado-

Con estos pensamientos en mente y la gran felicidad que lo continuaba llenando Light se apresuró a alistarse para la escuela, después de todo tenía un historial impecable y ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo no le impediría mantenerlo así.

La mañana transcurrió aburrida, como de costumbre, y rápidamente Light comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese terrible sopor, como si no lo hubiese sentido antes. Más estaba atento, observando constantemente por la ventana, esperando la llegada de la libreta. Por fin pasó, la vio caer, ahora solo espera con impaciencia el momento del fin de las clases para poder recogerla, sin embargo notó un reflejo un tanto extraño en la libreta, como si fuera de otro color.

En cuanto salió del salón contuvo con mucho trabajo el deseo que tenía de correr hacia el patio, pues tenía una imagen que mostrar y no permitiría que nada la arruinara.

Al llegar al lugar se agachó a recoger el instrumento para crear el nuevo orden, más notó algo que no esperaba. Se trataba de una libreta blanca, con letras negras bien definidas que mostraban dos simples palabras: Sex Note.

Light pensó para sí que se trataba de una especie de broma estúpida, más su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una ligera brisa y un fuerte sonido que inconfundiblemente eran aleteos.

-Así que revisando el nuevo material, ¿eh Light?-

-Ryuk, ¡maldito traidor!-

-Yo solo hice lo necesario, no tienes de que molestarte, después de todo te lo dije, no tenía ninguna obligación contigo- respondió el Shinigami con su habitual tono burlón e indiferente.

-Bien, al menos no tuve que esperar esos 5 días- dijo Light mostrándose más tranquilo y recuperando la calma. -Necesito que me expliques esto, ¿de qué diablos se trata esta tontería?-

-No es ninguna tontería, se trata de tu nuevo cuaderno, así que presta atención a lo que estoy a punto de decirte-

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, creo que no está tan mal para ser el primer capítulo mi primer fic, pero ustedes juzgarán.

Los siguientes capítulos los escribiré, o al menos trataré de hacerlo en varios de ellos, en conjunto con Haruhi Fujioka Li, quien actualmente trabaja en el fic Menta del Ouran High School Host Club.

Al ser un fic que se basa en el sexo veremos situaciones (y por qué no, parejas) extrañas, así que intentaré complacer de todos los gustos.

Por favor dejen muchos reviews pues para mí son muy importantes.

Atte.: Loveless-Zero


	2. Razones inesperadas

**Razones inesperadas**

Camino a casa Light tenía muchas dudas acerca de su regreso y de porque esa nueva y extraña libreta había llegado a sus manos, así que de inmediato abordó al Shinigami con sus preguntas.

-Muy bien, dímelo, ¿por qué empezó de nuevo todo? ¿qué rayos pasó? ¿cómo es que estoy de nuevo aquí?-

-Hey Light, tranquilo, solo puedo responder una pregunta a la vez, así que cállate y déjame hablar- contesto Ryuk con un aire un tanto molesto.

Definitivamente Ryuk jamás le había hablado así al humano, sin embargo Light se sintió incomodo ante tal declaración e infiriendo que el Shinigami tenía algo "importante" que decirle decidió guardar silencio.

-Verás, el Viejo fue el que decidió darte otra "oportunidad" no porque le agradaras, no, los Shinigamis no somos así, simplemente lo hizo porque le pareciste muy divertido-

-¿Di… di… divertido?- preguntó Light prácticamente sin esconder su indignación. -¿Quién es ese tal viejo?-

-Oye Light, un poco más de respeto para el poderoso señor de los Shinigamis- al decir esto Ryuk miró al cielo y posteriormente hizo una reverencia, más todo lo hizo en un tono bastante notorio de burla, no es que no respetara al Rey Shinigami, solo que salvo por sus poderes, a los Dioses de la Muerte no les importaba mucho el rango.

-Pues verás- continuó Ryuk -Resulta que mientras eras Kira no solo me entretenía yo, si no que el Viejo decidió echar un vistazo al mundo humano y lo que hacías le pareció bastante entretenido, incluso dijo que tenías verdadera vocación para convertirte en Shinigami, solo que piensa que tu muerte fue algo repentina, así que se le ocurrió la idea de hacer que todo empezara de nuevo-

-No pensé que eso se pudiera hacer- dijo Light un tanto escéptico.

-Claro que se puede, bueno, él puede hacerlo, y a decir verdad le resultó bastante sencillo, al menos fue lo que dijo-

-Entonces, ¿significa que ahora podré ir al cielo o al infierno? teóricamente aún no asesino a nadie-

-Me temo que no Light, ese destino ya estaba sellado, así que eso no cambiará-

-Entonces si eso se queda igual, ¿por qué demonios hacer ese estúpido cambio de cuaderno?-

-Fue idea del Viejo, pensó que era momento de un tipo diferente de diversión-

-¡Que estupidez! De cualquier forma pensé que los Shinigamis no podían tener sexo-

-En realidad no podemos, pero eso no significa que no sea interesante observarlo. Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente Light, después de todo, en la eternidad de nuestras vidas no hay mucho que podamos hacer, apostamos, escribimos, dormimos u observamos, así que había que encontrarle un "gusto" a algo. Es por eso que el Viejo hizo este cuaderno especialmente para ti, deberías estar agradecido, es la primera vez que hace algo por un humano-

-Es algo totalmente inútil, con esto no se puede ser Dios de nada, no se puede controlar nada- contestó Light visiblemente irritado.

Toda esta conversación comenzaba a hartarlo en verdad, en ese caso habría preferido quedarse muerto que despertar en un mundo en el que todo el poder que alguna vez había tenido no era nada y simplemente tampoco podía ser recuperado.

-No cabe duda Light, que sigues siendo un niño, no importa, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que hay muchas formas de poder y dominación-

-Vaya Ryuk, parece que te has vuelto más reflexivo-

-Después de todo pasé siete años con un humano nada común que me enseñó muchas cosas, creo que es una de las opiniones que nunca cambiaré, algunos de ustedes son bastante interesantes-

-Ahora que poseo esta libreta, ¿tendrás que estar a mi lado siempre?- preguntó Light, ya un poco más tranquilo e intentando asimilar la idea de la Sex Note. Siendo un muchacho muy vanidoso y escuchando ese "alago" de Ryuk, no le quedó más remedio que comenzar a pensar un poco más las cosas.

-No- contestó el Shinigami –Esta vez la libreta te pertenece en su totalidad, yo ya no tengo ninguna responsabilidad sobre ella, de cualquier forma te visitaré de vez en cuando para ver los usos que le has dado y por supuesto para llevarme unas cuantas manzanas-

-Vaya que no cambias, pero está bien, procuraré guardarte algunas, algo más ¿soy el único que recuerda todo?, ¿soy el único al que se le entregó una libreta?-

-Por el momento si- contestó Ryuk y comenzó a reírse.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Maldita sea!- y toda la tranquilidad que Light había conseguido se esfumó.

Más nadie contestó su pregunta, pues Ryuk había levantado el vuelo y Light solo pudo ver su figura desvanecerse a lo lejos.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del Autor:

Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo, aunque creo que me excedí un poco con el dialogo espero que aún así les guste, y bueno, aún no es momento de empezar con el Yaoi el Yuri y el Straight, pues toda buena historia debe de tener una introducción buena. De cualquier forma, les prometo que en futuros capítulos iré poco a poco tocando los temas. Como pequeño adelanto les puedo decir que en el capítulo que sigue iremos a ver lo que hace L, ya que es justo que aparezca en la historia.

Otro punto del que quisiera comentar es un poco sobre mí, ya que alguien por ahí me dijo "amiga" y pues no, no es que me ofenda en lo más mínimo, pues considero que las chicas son excelentes escritoras, pero soy un chico, espero que esto no decepcione a las chicas que dejaron los reviews, pues quiero que sepan que los chicos también podemos escribir Yaoi, después de todo nosotros lo inventamos (independientemente de lo que digas eh Yami) y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener interesados y contentos a mis lectores.

Agradezco mucho sus reviews y por favor sigan dejando más nn.

Atte.: Loveless-Zero


	3. Entre sueños

**Entre sueños**

Sin duda ésta también había sido una semana aburrida. Durante los último 7 días L había resuelto 4 casos y estaba bastante cerca de resolver el 5°, nada mal para el mejor detective del mundo, sin embargo algo faltaba, al menos era como él se sentía.

Aquella mañana habría sido como cualquier otra si no hubiese tenido ese sueño. Desgraciadamente para alguien que dormía tan poco como él recordar un sueño completo era bastante difícil por lo que solo podía ver fragmentos, a pesar de eso eran fragmentos muy "interesantes". Recordaba un golpe en el piso, alguien lo sostenía de pronto, eran unos brazos cálidos, un gesto amable, preocupado, y después, y era lo que más lo confundía, una expresión de burla, una sonrisa fría y desagradable.

Naturalmente no había hablado de esto con Watari, quien era como un padre para él, no porque no le tuviera confianza, simplemente porque su mente de detective le decía que no le debía dar demasiada importancia a un sueño, después de todo era solo eso.

A pesar de su pensamiento detectivesco, L también era un hombre de corazonadas, por lo que en cuanto algo le dijo que debía dirigirse Japón, no esperó ni un momento y él y Watari prepararon el equipaje, estando en menos de dos horas a punto de irse.

Observar su pasaporte, o cualquier otro de sus documentos, le causaba cierta "nostalgia". Un nombre falso, edad falsa, dirección falsa, era casi como no existir. Watari era el único que conocía a la perfección todos esos datos y eso de alguna manera lo tranquilizaba, pues lo hacía sentirse más, _humano_.

Un nombre. Quizá no era algo tan importante después de todo, pero en ocasiones, más de las que le gustarían, L comenzaba a sentirse realmente solo. Quizá si tuviese una identidad un poco más real podría hacerse de algunos amigos. No es que no agradeciera de la compañía de Watari, solo que, al ser casi como su padre, lo hacía añorar a alguien un tanto más parecido a sí mismo. Alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien compartir algo, alguien a quien verdaderamente poder llamar "amigo". Y de nuevo aparecían fragmentos del sueño. Estando cerca de alguien, platicando, discutiendo, compartiendo opiniones, llevándose realmente bien.

-Quizás fue en otra vida- aunque justo después de pensar esto rió para sí, pues se le hizo una idea hasta cierto punto infantil. Aún así, seguía siendo muy desconcertante.

Al llegar a Japón, inmediatamente encendió la televisión, pues era el primer lugar en el que se buscaban pistas. Le desagradó sobremanera ver al idiota que acababa de tomar rehenes en un kínder, pensó que algo interesante pasaría, algo le dijo eso, sin embargo la policía irrumpió por la fuerza y capturó al tipo, aunque casi arriesgando la vida de la maestra de los pobres niños.

L se sintió tranquilo de que no hubiese pasado nada lamentable, pero aún así sentía que anteriormente no había sido así.

-¿Anteriormente?- pensó un tanto exaltado. -Pero si es la primera vez que pasa, ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto una situación similar-

Watari de inmediato notó que su protegido estaba intranquilo, así que se acercó a ver que le ocurría.

-¿Estás bien L? Te noto un tanto distraído, distante ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-No es muy importante en realidad, solo es que tengo algunos pensamientos desordenados, unos cuantos pedazos de un sueño que no puedo acabar de juntar-

-Vaya, lo entiendo ¿Sabes? Muchos piensan que los sueños son puertas a nuestro interior, nos ayudan a resolver algunos problemas, es solo que dedicas demasiado tiempo al bien de la humanidad y en ocasiones te olvidas de ti-

-Sí, puede que sea eso- respondió pensativo el detective, pero de inmediato sonrió de manera un tanto maliciosa y prácticamente corrió hacia el refrigerador, volteó hacia su mentor rápidamente y dijo de manera bastante seria -¡Pero no hay nada que una buena rebanada de pastel de chocolate no cure!-

Watari rió para sus adentros, no cabía duda de que L seguía siendo bastante similar al niño que cuidó mucho tiempo en Wammy's House.

-Y ahora a trabajar- dijo L de forma que solo él pudo escucharse. Se acercó a la computadora y comenzó a revisar algunos datos que tenía en una carpeta, después de aproximadamente 10 minutos de intenso labor, tres tazas de café y dos paquetes de galletas, L al fin se levantó de la silla y dijo -Watari ¿Te molestaría ponerte la gabardina? Acabo de cerrar el caso y me gustaría que dieras el comunicado a las autoridades de Inglaterra-

-Claro, no hay problema. Así que después de todo ya está, vaya que eres bueno, 5 casos en una semana, me sorprendes-

L no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo, y ya que su piel era demasiado blanca, el sonrojo de inmediato se hizo notar. Le agradaba mucho que aquella figura paterna le hiciera reconocimientos. Pero era bien cierto que había sido un caso si no difícil, muy solicitado, pues las autoridades inglesas habían contratado a Eraldo Coil y a Deneuve junto con L para que se le diera una resolución más pronta. Así que en esta ocasión L recibió un triple pago, algo nada desdeñable considerando que era los tres mejores detectives del mundo.

Sin embargo este día no se sentía precisamente el mejor detective del mundo, pues esas imágenes seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza y no encontraba manera alguna de darle una solución a tan turbios pensamientos.

-¿De quién son esos brazos? ¿esa risa? ¿quién ese chico? ¿Por qué con él me siento tan bien y la vez me da cierto miedo?- dijo reflexivamente, pero en un instante la reflexión dio lugar a un pensamiento un tanto más agresivo. -¡Ah que tontería! Puede que ese muchacho ni siquiera exista, creo que Watari tiene razón, simplemente necesito dedicar un poco más de tiempo a mí, así que me iré a la cama-

Sin embargo es en sueños en donde más vulnerables somos y L estaba a punto de descubrir algunas debilidades que no le agradarían para nada.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del Autor:

Ok, un capítulo más, en lo personal este me gustó mucho. Disculpen si se llega a sentir un poco nostálgico, es solo que últimamente este sentimiento me ha invadido e inevitablemente acabó por adherirse a este capítulo. Además no es tan malo ver a un L un poco más inseguro de lo que lo conocemos ¿no? Después de todo tiene una reputación que proteger, así que este lado vulnerable solo Watari (y ahora nosotros) lo conoce.

Pero estén pendientes, pues esto apenas va tomando forma y solo les pido que sean pacientes pues mucho de lo que aquí veremos será un pequeño reflejo de lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Después de todo, siempre que escribimos algo tendemos a dejar una parte de nosotros ahí.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y por favor no olviden los reviews pues así me iré dando cuenta de cómo les gustaría más que llevara la historia.

Sin más que decir me despido y les deseo buen fin e inicio de semana a todos/todas.

Atte.: Loveless-Zero


	4. Primera victima

**Primera "victima"**

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana y Light ni siquiera había tocado el cuaderno, de alguna manera se seguía lamentando el hecho de que ya no se le permitiera ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, sin embargo, harto de las lamentaciones sacó el cuaderno y acercó su silla al escritorio, listo para escribir un nombre, mas al intentarlo ninguno le vino a la mente, por lo que se quedó muy pensativo, molestado solo en ocasiones por cierto Shinigami que hacía bastante ruido al masticar.

-Pensé que solo estarías por aquí de vez en cuando- dijo Light con claras intenciones de hacer que Ryuk se marchara.

-No es mi culpa que en tu casa siempre haya manzanas- dijo el Shinigami siendo bastante cínico. -Además, han pasado muchos días y tu libreta sigue en blanco, eso es poco sentido de la diversión-

-Es una libreta tonta, pero aunque así sea, justo ahora pensaba escribir un nombre, solo que no se me ocurre ninguno-

-Pensé que eras bastante popular con las chicas Light-dijo Ryuk prácticamente retándolo.

-¡Es verdad!- respondió el chico, bastante irritado.

-¿Por qué no intentar con Misa?

-Porque se trata de una muchacha tonta, es verdad que es muy sexy, pero eso no le quita su estupidez- y al decir esto Light se mostró claramente indignado. -Ya sé que nombre pondré. Se trata de una chica bella y bastante inteligente, si bien no es la primera de la clase al menos se defiende.

Así que Light tomó su bolígrafo y escribió muy claro: Akino Shiori.

-¿Y ahora que Ryuk?-

-Tranquilo Light, este cuaderno trabaja un tanto más lento, pero mañana que vayas a la escuela empezarás a ver sus efectos, al menos eso creo. Bueno, me voy, creo que ya he vaciado todo el frutero, pero quizá regrese pronto-

-Más de lo que crees- contestó Light algo harto. -Mañana tendrá manzanas de nuevo-

El Shinigami agradeció la invitación, al menos eso creyó que había sido, extendió sus enormes alas negras y atravesando el techo se alejó.

Así que quedando solo y un tanto impaciente Light optó por acostarse, ya que el siguiente día prometía ser bastante "interesante".

Al llegar a su escuela todo parecía bastante normal, pero en cuanto Light se sentó una linda chica de cabello obscuro y muy largo se acercó a él y sin decir nada lo besó en la mejilla. Esto no lo sorprendió para nada, pues parecía que el cuaderno de alguna manera comenzaba a tomar efecto, aunque si sorprendió a los demás en la clase, pues Shiori se caracterizaba por ser una muchacha muy reservada y hasta cierto punto sentía miedo de los chicos, o mejor dicho, de lo que podía pasar con ellos, sin embargo este día había entrado muy tranquila y como si fuera cosa de diario había besado en la mejilla a Yagami Light, y más extraño aún, él no le había dicho nada.

Salvo el inusual "incidente" del inicio de clases, el resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma normal, al menos hasta que el reloj marcó la hora del receso.

Al bajar al patio nadie esperaba ver a Light sentado en una de las jardineras, pues siempre estaba caminando de aquí para allá pensando en algo, pero no era tan sorprendente como el hecho de que Shiori estuviera sentada en sus piernas besándolo apasionadamente. Ni siquiera algunas de las parejas que llevaban varios meses saliendo habían hecho algo así, naturalmente era bastante desconcertante ver que Light y Shiori habían llegado a eso siendo que el día anterior a penas y se dirigían un saludo cortés.

-Es solo que al final cayó ante sus encantos- dijo una chica a sus amigas.

-A mi no me molestaría para nada hacerlo- musitó otra.

-Vaya que ese Light tiene buen gusto- expresó un muchacho que pasaba.

-¿Pero Shiori? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba para nada- le contestó uno de sus amigos.

A la salida de la escuela todos veían con otros ojos a Light y a la antes demasiado tímida Shiori, aunque ya para entonces a nadie le hubiera parecido extraño escuchar lo que ella le dijo a él.

-Hoy iremos a mi casa, me ayudarás a estudiar- dijo Shiori con un tonillo pícaro en su voz.

-Pero tus padres, ¿no habrá problema?- dijo Light simplemente para aparentar preocupación, pues ya sabía lo que pasaría.

-¡Pero nada!- dijo Shiori en réplica. -Mis padres no estarán así que tenemos la casa sola hasta mañana por la tarde.

En respuesta Light tomó la mano de la chica y se dejó guiar.

Al llegar a la casa de Shiori Light se percató de que esta no era muy grande, al menos comparada con la suya, pero aún así le pareció agradable, para entonces, la luz del atardecer comenzaba a desvanecerse y el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte haciendo que las nubes se mancharan con esos tonos rojizos que a Shiori tanto le gustaban, eso fue lo que le hizo saber a Light.

Cuando entraron la chica accionó el interruptor más las luces no se encendieron, lo que a Light le pareció divertidamente extraño pues los faroles de la calle comenzaban a iluminarse, más decidió ignorar esto.

-Rayos, no enciende la luz, tú espera aquí mientras lo arreglo, parece que tendremos que estudiar a la luz de las velas- dijo Shiori de nuevo con un tono pícaro mientras sentaba a Light en uno de los sofás.

Pasados cerca de diez minutos Light comenzaba a desesperarse, a tal grado de pensar que ya no ocurriría nada más y que esto había sido una pérdida de tiempo, más una voz gentil y sensual rompió con su pensamiento.

-Light ¿podrías venir un momento?, en realidad necesito ayuda con esto-

Rápidamente Light se dirigió hacia la habitación de la cual provenía la voz y se sorprendió al descubrir a una Shiori totalmente desnuda, recostada sobre la cama y con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, solo cubierta por las sombras ligeras que dibujaban los objetos a la luz de las velas.

Light caminó despacio hacia la cama y en respuesta Shiori se incorporó sobre esta, quedando de rodillas, mostrando por completo sus perfectos senos. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró para sentarlo a la orilla del colchón, acto seguido fue quitando poco a poco su saco mientras lo abrazaba y besaba en las mejillas y cuello.

Después aflojó su corbata y la arrojó al piso. Al comenzar a desabotonar su camisa se acercó al oído del muchacho, lo mordió un poco y dijo suavemente -Normalmente tú eres el chico listo, pero esta vez yo te enseñaré un par de cosas- Light no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo mas sus deseos por continuar fueron más grandes. La camisa terminó en el piso también. Lo demás fue cayendo poco a poco, hasta que ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

La chica tendió a Light sobre su cama y se abalanzó sobre él, besando sus labios intensamente, bajando por su cuello, su fuerte pecho y su abdomen, bajó lentamente acariciando sus piernas y sus pantorrillas. Light disfrutaba intensamente de esto y posteriormente hizo su parte, jugó con sus cabellos, sus labios. Acarició con pasión sus senos y llegó muy despacio a sus caderas, mas cuando se disponía a entrar en la chica ella bajó sus manos y lo detuvo.

-Espera por favor, es mi primera vez, te ruego que seas gentil- dijo Shiori y su tono pícaro desapareció ligeramente siendo substituido por uno un tanto temeroso.

-No te preocupes, cuidaré mucho de ti- dijo Light en un tono muy convincente.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir la chica, pero no terminó pues Light la calló con un beso.

Así que lo hizo, entró en ella. Shiori sintió un ligero dolor que la inundó unos instantes, mas luego esa sensación se convirtió en placer, placer y amor, al menos eso pensaba ella, pues para Light esto nada tenía que ver con el amor, no lo tuvo en el momento en el que escribió su nombre en la libreta ni lo tenía ahora.

Sin embargo el chico se portó como un caballero y trabajó constantemente para que Shiori quedara totalmente satisfecha, aunque claro ella también se esforzó bastante por mantener feliz al muchacho.

Light fue el primero en levantarse, siendo una mañana tranquila de domingo no tenía porque preocuparse por la escuela y le diría a sus padres que se había quedado con un amigo, así que se vistió, se miró al espejo y convencido de que su apariencia seguía tan perfecta como siempre se marchó sin decir nada a la chica, pues ahora comenzaba a tener idea de algunos otros nombres. Por otro lado, más tarde Shiori se levantó, completamente sola y ahora consciente de que había perdido algo muy importante se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Un silencioso Shinigami observó todo lo ocurrido y levantó el vuelo.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor:

Vaya, por fin quedó esto, a mi parecer un tanto más intenso de lo habitual pero aún así espero que les guste. Como de seguro ya notaron, tengo un severo retraso de cómo 3 (quizá 4) semanas, así que de entrada les pido una gran disculpa, pero tengo la forma de solucionar esto. Primero pensé en subir todos los capítulos de golpe, pero creo que eso le quitaría bastante emoción al asunto (además que no los tengo escritos, solo planeados), así que me he decidido por lo siguiente, haremos un pequeño concurso, las bases serán las siguientes:

1.- Se tiene que mandar un mail a pianpianito(arroba)hotmail (que es mi mail) con algo interesante, lo que sea, lo que les guste, la letra de una canción, una imagen o el link de algo que les haya llamado la atención, sirve que conozco más a mis lector&s.

2.- Dentro del mail se tiene que mandar una pareja (de cualquier tipo) de alguno de los siguientes animes: Death Note, Sukisho, Elfen Lied, Loveless, Ouran High School Host Club o Hellsing (al menos creo que alguna pareja saldrá).

3.- Incluir en el mail su nombre (o como les gusta que les digan) y su nacionalidad, además si son escritor&s de fanfiction, su nombre de usuario.

Listo, esas son todas las bases, ahora, los diez primeros correos que lleguen, ganarán la publicación de un OneShot (que creo son los que mejor me salen) de la pareja que eligieron. Dicho OneShot irá dedicado de mi parte.

Espero que les agrade mi forma de disculparme, recuerden que este fic y todos los que escribo (y escribiré) los hago pensando en ustedes.

Sin más que decir me despido y les recuerdo que sus reviews son muy importantes para mí.

Atte.: Loveless-Zero


	5. Canciones

**Canciones**

Definitivamente no era la primera vez que Misa escapaba de sus obligaciones de Idol y definitivamente tampoco sería la última, sólo que de vez en vez se sentía demasiado presionada y necesitaba urgentemente un descanso. En más de un par de ocasiones su manager la había reconocido bajo los disfraces que solía usar, pero era comprensiva con ella y la dejaba ir para que se relajara un poco.

No hacía falta mucho para sentirse relajada, a veces iba por una taza de café espumoso y otras sólo se sentaba en el parque a ver pasar a la gente, esta vez, sin embargo, prefirió sólo caminar, una larga caminata a cualquier parte. Unas gruesas gafas negras y una larga cabellera pelirroja la protegían de ser blanco de cualquier admirador, así que tranquilamente sacó su reproductor del bolsillo, se puso los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar un poco de música.

-Bien, quizá esté un poco mal que vaya escuchando mis canciones pero después de todo no las escribí yo así que creo que no debe haber mayor problema- pensó para sí misma. La verdad es que la gente solía juzgar a Misa mucho antes de conocerla, pero tras ese bello rostro se escondía una gran mente y una muy hermosa alma.

La primera canción era muy linda, hablaba sobre el noviazgo y cómo iba creciendo, a Misa le gustaba mucho pero a la vez la hacía sentir un tanto triste y es que por el ritmo de vida que llevaba, realmente le costaba trabajo conocer a alguien lo suficiente como para iniciar algo serio, además, la mayoría de los chicos con los que lo había intentado no resultaban ser más que patanes.

Avanzó un poco más en la lista, encontró una tonada un poco melancólica, de tintes algo obscuros. No estaba de humor para eso, sintió que si la dejaba sonar un poco más comenzaría a llorar, y vaya que se había esforzado con su maquillaje, así que no quería nada que lo arruinara. Click y la siguiente canción.

Amistad, una canción sobre amistad. Tenía tanto que Misa no conocía un amigo de verdad. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente. Una apariencia huesuda, un rostro pálido, totalmente desconocido pero a la vez tan familiar.

-Qué cara tan curiosa, tan fría, pero… me da mucha paz, ¿quién será?- pensó Misa, quizá una vista de otros tiempos. Le gustó cómo se sentía, como si alguien la acompañara y la reconfortara justo en ese momento, era la primera canción que dejaba completa e incluso la repitió un par de veces mientras seguía su camino.

Pasó algún tiempo tranquilo en que algunas canciones sólo la hacían bambolearse de un lado a otro y algunas otras la hacían brincar un poco más contenta, esto a nadie extrañaba pues sólo se trataba de una joven chica caminando por la calle y disfrutando de su vida.

Y luego, después de esos momentos apacibles, una canción sobre el amor familiar, ella la recordaba perfectamente, aunque, tenía mucho que no la escuchaba, no desde lo que le pasó a sus padres, y es que esa canción se los recordaba tanto; no es que no le gustara recordarlos, pues los había amado mucho, sólo que nunca supo manejar bien el dolor y la tristeza. Esta vez, sin embargo, no cambió la canción, algo le había dado fuerzas suficientes para no dejarse caer en la melancolía, no sabía que era pero había una especie de abrazo que la hacía sentirse muy segura y tranquila.

Es verdad que se entristeció un poco, pero no dejó que su mirada lo reflejara, sólo se sentó en la banca que encontró más próxima y se dejó calmar, hacía un día hermoso, muy soleado, así que eso la ayudó.

Continuó su camino, al fin supo dónde era "cualquier parte", la heladería.

-Vaya que un helado me caería bien ahora- se dijo. -Chocolate o fresa, cualquiera estará bien, quizá una bola de cada una - y sonrió radiantemente, de esas sonrisas que no se pueden esconder y que es obligación compartir con el mundo.

Entró al negocio, pidió su cono, una bola de cada sabor, pagó y continuó su camino, escuchando música y comiendo helado.

En ningún momento sintió desaparecer esa presencia que la acompañaba y eso la hacía estar de muy buen humor, mejor que cuando salió del estudio, aunque no tenía ganas de regresar, así que sacó su móvil y llamó a su manager, le dijo que estaba un tanto cansada y que no regresaría que prefería ir a casa, la chica, un tanto molesta pero amable le dijo que estaba bien que la vería al día siguiente y que no se preocupara.

Ya en casa y bastante más relajada gracias a su caminata Misa se preparó para dormir, había estado tan apacible el día que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había obscurecido hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta. Tomó una larga ducha y se puso la pijama, se paró frente al espejo de su tocador para cepillarse el rubio cabello y notó algo que no había visto antes, un cuaderno blanco, con letras brillantes en un idioma que no conocía, la tomó con un poco de desconfianza y la ojeó. Completamente en blanco, lucía como cualquier otra libreta, sólo que tenía un tacto un tanto extraño, cuando levantó la vista hacia el espejo, una mirada penetrante y un ojo amarillo la recibieron, no se asustó, inexplicablemente se sintió muy tranquila y volteó para saludar a su recién llegada acompañante.

-Espero que le des un buen uso a tu nuevo regalo Misa- dijo la fantasmal figura, y la chica no pudo responder nada. -Ahora te daré otro regalo que espero que aprecies mucho más- dicho esto, la Shinigami besó la frente de la chica y luego desapareció. Una sensación de mareo invadió a Misa y sin poder detenerse cayó al suelo. -No te vayas Rem, no me dejes- exclamó. Muy sorprendida se dio cuenta de que acababa de _recordar_ algo que ya había vivido, una vista de otra vida, una especie de segunda oportunidad.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor:

Bien, bien, se que lo primero que debo hacer es pedir una gran disculpa al poco auditorio que me queda (si es que me queda algo) por tan largo hiatus, si bien se que no es pretexto diré que tuve algunos problemas personales, un tanto mentales y la escuela que si bien no me hace daño si me llega a quitar algo de tiempo, como sea, aquí está un capítulo más de Sex Note y bueno, incluye a Misa, que no se ustedes pero yo ya la extrañaba, prometo no tardarme tanto con el capítulo 6 y no volver a dejar tan abandonado este proyecto, que claro es por y para ustedes los lectores.

Ahora, pasando a otro tema, desde hace algún tiempo tengo la inquietud de realizar un webcomic, pero soy realmente terrible para dibujar, así que aprovecharé este espacio para lanzar de la forma más claramente posible una convocatoria.

Se busca un(a) dibujante que me ayude a materializar este pequeño sueño que tengo. Realmente no pido mucho, el estilo de dibujo puede ser el que sea y la edad de la persona también, siempre y cuando no tenga problemas con salidas y permisos, lo que si me es muy importante es que vivan en México, para ser más precisos, en el Estado de México o en el DF, más explícitamente en cerca de zonas como Tultitlán, Coacalco, Azcapotzalco, Hidalgo, Centro Histórico o Gustavo A. Madero.

Realmente sería genial poder encontrar a alguien así, si tú eres o conoces a ese(a) dibujante favor de comunicarse conmigo en la dirección electrónica **pianpianito(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**, pues me interesaría mucho conocer su trabajo y platicar con ustedes.

Algo más, y como último, alguien que trabaje mucho y es que, como pudieron notar, necesitaré alguien que me esté empujando un poco jeje.

Sin más, me despido no sin antes agradecerles por estar aquí leyéndome una vez más, recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para mí.

Atte.: Loveless-Zero


End file.
